Escape The Restaurant
Story flowchart When the entire underground has flooded Joshua wakes up into the locker room in confusion where is Stephanie she's in the locker just shout "HEY!" to get her attention til she's banging on the locker door Joshua found her phone at the table he search for Stephanie and found her in the locker he opens the locker and Stephanie jumps til they hugs they are conversating about the evacuation and til then they need to escape the restaurant before the apocalypse happens again Joshua founds the hole to the kitchen but it's obstrued he tells Stephanie to move the locker out of the way and they enters the kitchen when suddenly the phone starts ringing Joshua answers the phone wich the caller appears to be Stephanie's father Joshua tells him the truth and then Stephanie talks to her father he says to come home but Stephanie's worried about her stepmother she feels the same way and til suddenly the kitchen starts shaking and the cellphone fell out of the hands and it disepeares they decided to escape the underground they went to the dinner room and then the tallways room they discovered that everyone has evacuated they are worried if they are left behind into the underground and then they discovered the survivors over there running to the evacuaters Joshua and Stephanie looked at each other when suddenly the window ceiling starts shaking and collapses at them they ducks and they decided to head to the group Joshua carry Stephanie to the escalators before the flood rises and then they're almost there to the evacuaters Joshua needs the megaphone to shout at the workers to move the brick wall when Joshua succeeded the task they have met the evacuaters they're conversating and til the construction worker shows up from the boxes he said "Hey, what happened?" he discovers the boxes are shaking and he escapes he tells the evacuaters that there is no exit but ther is one exit that is above them there is an elevator to the exit Joshua is volenteered to go up to bring out the ladder he succeeded his task and the people are gathering around to climb up the ladder first before the flood happens and it terminates the entire people into drowning except some people made it out alive Stephanie can't believe it that they all died in the drowning afterwards the survivors are in the elevator and til the chef says to the construction worker "Hey are you okay?" the worker was standing there not responding Joshua decided to help the worker and til the floor collapses Joshua carrys the worker into the elevator grabbing the poles or grabbing the ropes and then when Joshua jumps into the elevator and they went to the outside for the way exit. Objective flowchart * Check in the opened doors * Pick up the objects at the moving tables * Pick up the heating pad at the table Compasses * Alarm Clock compass Trivia * The sound of the megaphone sounds like the guitar solo.